Opposites COLLIDE!
by Rossiyskaya
Summary: When Princess Bubblegum went to a Science Convention, she met her distant relative/cousin Prince Gumball. Now, they plan on making a highschool on top of the mountains that separates their lands to connect their subjects. With all of the drastic change, Finn and Fionna meet to find out they're not the only humans out there. And will they finally choose who to love..?


**OK, so I know that I like a lot of stuff in my life but only one of the best things that's ever graced my sight is the popular hit cartoon series "Adventure Time" (it is forever awesomesauce)!**

**But one thing that's been bothering me though is the theory of some people saying that Finn and Jake's home The Land of Ooo and Fionna and Cake's home The Land of Aaa is actually separated between the high mountains in the opening... I mean, yeah, Fionna and Cake started just because of the Ice King's rad fanfics *WE SHOULD ACTUALLY THANK HIM FOR THAT DESPITE HIS WEIRDNESS* but anything is possible right? LEFT!**

**LOL, but seriously guys! And not only that, the creators also made cute bachelors for Fionna to choose (and here we are already having a hard time with our random ships on Finn...imagine FLAME PRINCE finally appearing with not just a little boring cameo! Now that would be so–or possibly TOO–hot!).**

**So, my fellow potatoes, let's start this riot NOW! xD**

* * *

~ADVENTURE #1: _HIGHSCHOOL NEVER ENDS_~

"_YAHOO_!" Finn and Jake exclaimed, as Lady Rainicorn laughed and tossled like a professional some more making the Ice King's cold magic miss them.

"Grr! I'll GET you for this..!" The Ice King growled, waving an angry fist at their flying forms.

"R-Really?" Jake faked being scared. "And just _when_ will that be?"

"Jake, be polite..." Finn says patting the dog on his shoulder, closing his eyes as if in thought. Then he smugly smirks down at the Ice King. "After all, he is already very old for saying that a hundred times!"

At this point on, the best friends' loud waves of laughter faded up in the gigantic blue sky. The Ice King was shaking with such furious emotions, then just sighed and as his loyal penguin Gunter poked him.

"Hm? What's this?" The Ice King took a piece of paper from the penguin, reading it over as he widened his eyes over at him. "Gunter, there will be no 'FioLee' shippings in this house!" His eyes then grew teary. "What Fionna has with Gumball is special..."

The penguin gave a disagreed squawk and went back inside the ice castle, Ice King following. He went into one of his chambers, where a sculpted ice statue of a pretty girl with a bunny hat and a cat was. He bowed down, as if in respect. The way the Ice King gazed at the statues was almost filled with affection. "These fanfics are all fun and games..." He muttered, reaching his hands out to pat the sculptures. "But I _know_ you're real."

* * *

"Ahahaha! That's amazing, FP!" Fionna giggled. "Do it again!"

"O...OK." The Flame Prince blushed, hesitant at first but then bursted into bright orange flames and flying high in the sky and doing a spectacular fireworks-like trick.

"Mhmm, sugar, that was _HOT_!" Cake chuckled, fanning herself.

"Hmm... Well, look who's here." A seductive voice whispered, Marshall Lee suddenly appearing behind Fionna shocking her. "Good little girl and her annoying fat kitty." He then took off Fionna's white rabbit hat, letting her beautiful long golden locks fall down.

"HEY..!" Fionna shouted, taking out her sword. "I'm gonna take off _your_ hat and let you burn in the sun!"

Marshall's whole body shook with amusement. "Funny you say that, Fio, cuz if you really hate me then you would've done that already!" He put his arm around her, licking his fangs. "That just shows how much you care for me, huh..?"

A cough brought all their attention back, seeing Prince Gumball glaring over at Marshall jealously because of Fionna's attention. "I _do_ believe the lady needs some space." He said sharply.

"Oh, PLEASE forgive me Your Highness!" Marshall bows sarcastically, floating over to his frenemy. "But don't you think that it's also Fionna's choice on _WHO_ she wants to hang out with? Of course, hanging out with a walking pink piece of gum is rather interesting too if you're as queer as the Ice Queen."

Gumball pushed the Vampire King aside, Marshall staring at him with his creepy demon eyes. "Oh, glob, Fionna you look so...pretty today." He mumbled, his face flushed and focusing on her usually hidden hair.

Flame Prince budged in between them, looking over at pinky piercingly and almost COLDLY if that even counts. "Doesn't she look awesome _everyday_?"

Gumball stepped back, nodding. "Fionna, I suggest you go away from him without a flame shield. It's quite dangerous."

Flame Prince started to glow intensely at him, only stopping when Fionna patted him on the back. "You don't have to worry, PG. FP has this one in control."

"_ANYWAYS_..." Cake hummed, finally changing the topic. "Why're you here? Y'all don't usually come around unless ya got something important to do with us."

"Ah, yes!" Gumball remembered, clapping his hands. "And I'm ever so glad that you're all here."

Marshall picked on his axe-guitar. "Tch, and here he was being such a drama king earlier..."

* * *

"Yo, PB! What'd you need us for?" Finn asked, hopping down from Lady Rainicorn with Jake lovingly holding his Korean-speaking girlfriend's hand.

"Oh, _finally_..." Princess Bubblegum smiled, going into the middle of her palace's room. "Gather around, everyone!"

"Woah, wonder what this is all about?" Jake murmured, running over.

"Loyal citizens of the Candy Kingdom!" Bubblegum called. "As some of you may know already, I was away for the past week on a Science Convention."

"My, _AREN'T_ we surprised?" Marceline rolled her eyes, floating near Bubblegum.

"And there, I met my distant relative..." She continued, but first glaring over pointedly at the Vampire Queen.

* * *

"..._Princess Bubblegum_!" Gumball practically squealed, probably excited to have met some part of his royal family.

Marshall fell over, as if devastated. "Glob, there's another YOU?!"

"Nonsense! I'm male and she's female, there's a difference in that." Gumball huffed.

_'IS there?'_ Flame Prince thought, raising one of his eyebrows skeptically at him.

* * *

"Oh. My. GLOB." Lumpy Space Princess gasped, pushing through the crowd and to Bubblegum. "That's, like, so freaking weird! But, like, is he cute? Of course he's pink, though, but that colour totally suits my purple lumps so we're perfect!"

All the other princesses crowded over in curiousity, and as Bubblegum began to gladly tell them her story.

"Prince Gumball, huh..?" Marceline says to herself, floating over next to Finn. "Candy people have really strange names, but I guess that's what I get for moving out of the Nightosphere."

Lady Rainicorn says something to her boyfriend, as Jake nodded grinning. "Lady's right, we should meet him."

"Heck, _YEAH_!" Finn exclaimed, high-fiving with jake. "I mean, a boy Bubblegum? Radical!"

Bubblegum hugged Finn, as he blushed furiously. "I'm so happy about your enthusiasm!" Then her beaming face turned serious, and also somewhat with slight worry. "But it's not the matter of meeting my distant relative, it's actually about meeting _them_."

* * *

"Y-You mean...I'm _not_ the last human in this land?" Fionna repeated what Gumball had said, having a hard time processing this in her mind. Even Marshall and Flame Prince was surprised, and with Cake shrunken herself into the size of a mouse in disbelief.

"Well, in THIS land you are..." Gumball corrected her, almost too calmly. "But in The Land of Ooo you're not."

Fionna stumbled accidentally, as Marshall caught her just on time. "I...I need to meet him."

* * *

"_This_ is The Land of Aaa..." Bubblegum explained, pointing over to a big glump of a place on a map with everyone bending over to see. "Prince Gumball reigns there."

"That's odd, it looks exactly the same as our land except it's covered in trees as if in hiding and the map doesn't say what its name is." Marceline wondered aloud.

"THAT'S the thing!" Bubblegum beamed, rolling up the map and looking over at her frenemy as if appreciating that for once they agree on something. "And if you've seen, The Land of Aaa is just right next to us except the high mountains are only separating us. So, that's why...you know." They both looked over at Finn in the corner, silently contemplating how he is not the last human based on Bubblegum's cousin. Flame Princess was with him, speaking quietly and discussing with mutual understanding on their same decisions.

They all patiently waited for a while, and as Finn and Flame Princess nodded over weakly to Jake. The dog slowly walks over to Bubblegum and Marceline, who were together very eager to hear their decisions. "...Where is the school again?"

Bubblegum squealed happily, then composing herself quickly. "_AHEM_! The school is located on the very top of the mountains, just in the middle where our lands are separated. The first day starts tomorrow at 8:30 am sharp, and if there are any problems just report to me or Prince Gumball." Her eyes gleamed. "I'm so happy that you're all doing this, guys. It's a great way to meet new people, connect our lands, and possibly for the princesses to find their new princes." She whispered the last part, looking over cautiously and particularly at LSP.

* * *

**WOOH! Thanks so much for taking time out of your seemingly busy schedule to read this, you guys! I really appreciate it, y'know? And I know I might have changed the story a lot, but I still hope that it's mathematical. I tried to at least give the characters their best personalities despite the complex plot... And to all the bad haters, two words: THANK. YOU. Cuz even though you hate me or my works, the more you view it the more I get famous! Mwahahahaha!**

**P.S. Almost forgot–R&amp;R, plz and tnx! ;3**


End file.
